MARSOC
Warning, contains swearing, suggestive themes. Read at your own risk Also everything in this is not real. The bold letters before chapter 1 are all real facts. The rest are fake and should not be afflicted with the outside world Marine Special Operations Command (MARSOC) Is a Tier 2 USSOCOM (United States Special Operations Command) SOU (Special Operations Unit) that work on the Sea Air and Land. They are the only current SOU for the Marines that is afflicted with USSOCOM. MARSOC was created in 2005 and is the 2nd SOU in history to be afficted with USSOCOM. The 1st being the Marine Raiders in WWII. And no Marine Scout Snipers, and FORECON (Force Recon) Are lead by Marines and are NOT afflicted with USSOCOM. This story is about MARSOC Team Commander 1st Lieutenant William Gordan and his MARSOC team. Chapter 1 I stand on the stage as MARSOC CO Alex Griffen, congratulates MARSOC graduates. My Dress Blues are a little tight so i tug on the collar, helping me breath a bit. "- And in conclusion Marines. OORAH!" Lieutenant General Griffen says, finishing off his speech. A loud "OORAH!" Comes from all of the Marines in the seats. General Griffen salutes, and the crowd returns the favor. "Dissmissed Marines. There is food and refreshments in the other room. Congratulations." Griffen says, with a big smile on his face. As im about to step off the stage, the General stops me. "William, the Commandant and President of the United States would like to see you tommorow. You've got a plane flight tonight." He says. "The POTUS? Do you know the reason sir?" I ask. He leans in close to my ear so much that i can hear his breathing. "I know what it is, but its to confidential to say here. Your plane leaves in 4 hours. Go get enough clothes to spend the weekend, because you will be spending the weekend, and then coming back here." He says backing away a bit. "Yes Sir." I say, saluting him. He returns the favor. "Now go and get ready." He says. I nod and walk off the stage. Questions start flying through my head. What does the Commandant of the Marine Corps , and President of the United States of America want with a Tier 2 SOU? Why not SEALs? Why me, my squad was killed in my last mission? More and mroe questions go through my head the entire plane flight from Camp Lajeune North Carolina, to Washington D.C. I land at BWI Airport, and there is a man, with a sign that says "1st Lieutenant William Gordan." I go to him, tell him my name and rank, and he brings me to a limo, that with a police escort, brings me to the White House. The trip is around 3-4 hours, so i sit back and relax watching "Heart Break Ridge." I think i fell asleep, because next thing i knoew we are entering through the big gates when we stop. Dogs and cops surround the car. They seem to be checking it for any non registered weaponry and expolsives and possbily drugs. Once the gateman gives the driver the OK singnal, the driver drives up to the front, where the Commandant and Secret Service agents are there waiting. The Commandant is in his alphas, and as i exit the limo, i reilize i am only in my MCUs. "Sir." I say shaking his hand. He has a nice firm grip and almost breaks my hand with it. "Im sorry that im a bit underdressed, i was hoping to get to an apartment before being picked up." I say. The Commandant laughs and calmy replies. "Dont worry 1st Lieutenant its fine. Im sure the President wont mind your in MCUs." He says letting go of my hand. A Secret Service agent tells us to follow him. We do as we are told, and a minute later we are in the Oval Office. Standing right in front of the President of the United States John Amos. "Mr. President. Its an honor sir." I say shaking his hand, again another very firm grip. "On the contrary Lieutenant, its an honor meeting you as President Harry Truman said 'I would rather have the blue band of the Medal of Honor around my neck than to be President'. You earned the Medal Of Honor for, not only protecting, but saving an entire group of Marines from a burning Helicopter." He says. I stand there surprised. "Tell me, why did you go back there Lieutenant? You could have easily ran away to safety." The President says. And hes right, i could have easily ran away instead of risking my life for a couple of PFCs. "Well sir, i thought it was getting a little warm in that helicopter." I say with a smile. The Commandant laughs, along with the President. "But to be honest sir. What you read is true. I had the perfect escape, and could have easily ran instead of risking my life for those Marines. But they were Marines. My Brothers. My family, i can't leave my brothers to fight a fire alone." I say with a serious face. "And i respect that Lieutenant." He says, digging into his desk. "But if im correct, talking about my Medal Of Honor is not why you called me here." I say. He nods while still digging into his files. "Aha, here we go" He says taking out a file. He tosses it to the Commandant, after a brief minute the Commandant hands it to me. It shows a man with a gotea wearing a red beret, big lensed dark sunglasses, a cigar and an AK47 strung over his shoulder. Just a picture. No Name, its all crossed out in black marker. "No offense sir, but if this is a KOS Target, shouldnt we atleast know his name?" I ask looking up, and handing him the file. "Yes. His name is, Al Asad." He says. A puzzled look crosses my face. "Al Asad? Thats a character from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare." I say, still very confused. "Yes it is, and it turns out he is real. And if we dont capture him now, he will acomplish a terroist attack so devistating, it will make 9/11 look like a fucking walk in the park. "Im listening." I say, with eyes peeled and open ears to get every word of this. "We had a CIA agent compromised in an attempt to capture Al Asad. Unfortunatly he was captured, executed and killed on video, which was sent to me VIA email. Now he knows we are on to him, and he will be attacking within the next month. From what the agent was able to figure out before his capture, was there are 15 planes armed and ready with flares, and armed with explosives just waiting for the signal to take off and crash into not only key cities in America, but also the 7 wonders of the world all over the world." He says sitting back. "Why don't you just send in AFSOC (Airforce Special Operations Command) Or whatever to bomb the hell out of the air field." I ask sitting back as well. "Well i would do that, but survalence has picked up mobile SAM sights all over the air field." He says, and i nod. "Now, one more question. Why us?" I ask. He looks puzzled. "Excuse me?" The President says with the puzzled look. "Why MARSOC? You got SEALs to take out Osama Bin Laden, why not get them to take out Al Asad? Plus you have Green Berets, Delta Force, tons of other Tier 1 SOUs just waiting. Why a 7 year old Tier 2 SOU?" I ask crossing my legs. The Commandant, although silent, seems to be taking in every word of this conversation. Before he can answer, i speak again. "Also why me? My squad was killed last month by a suicide bomber. Ive got nobody." I say. Now finished, i let both the Commandant and the POTUS take in the questions. Finnaly the POTUS answers. "Because ive seen what SEALs and what every other SOCOM Unit can do. I want to see what Marines can do. Also once you get back to Camp Lajuene you will be given your new squad, top of their classes in training." I nod in agreement still concerned about the fact that we are given the task of taking out a VERY high valued target. "Is that all Mr. President?" I ask standng shaking the Presidents hand and the Commandants hand. He shakes his head. I begin to walk out when he speaks up. "Oh, i like your choice of clothes for meeting the President of the United States, Lieutenant," he says a big grin on his face. I laugh a bit, and a limo takes me to my hotel. I spend the rest of the weekend enjoying the wonders of Americas capital. ''Side note if you have a question about any military terms that i have not given a longer name for ask in the comments and i will add onto this: KOS=Kill On Sight ''